comicsledgerfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Marvel
Superman/Shazam: First Thunder '' This series is intended to be the first meeting and collaboration of the Last Son of Krypton and the World’s Mightiest Mortal. The Wizard Shazam; choose the boy Billy Batson to wield the power of the gods because of his innocent heart.'' Superman stumbles onto a museum robbery. When inspecting it, he finds thieves and when confronting them they release a magical monster to distract Superman long enough to escape. Elsewhere, Captain Marvel is fighting giant robots in Fawcett City. Not having the back luck Superman had, Captain Marvel prevails in his battle. Dr. Thaddeus Sivana; with the defeat of his robots, calls the aid of a person whom has difficulty with another caped hero, Lex Luthor. After seeing the theft of the museum in the paper, Billy takes the initiative and stakes out The McKeon History Museum in Fawcett City. Transforming into Captain Marvel, he enters the building and finds the men whom Superman had ran across previously. After the thieves used the stolen magical items to release the creatures, Captain Marvel struggled for a moment, but is visited by an unexpected helper, Superman. With the help of Superman, they defeat the monsters; however the thieves have yet again escaped. While having a conversation on Mount Everest, the thieves’ use the magical items they stole to bring magical beings of their own, Sabbac and Eclipso. They quickly move to Fawcett City when Superman hears panic. Captain Marvel and Superman encounter the newly formed villainous duo and quickly take their targets. Captain Marvel deals with Sabbac and during the battle figures out his weakness; his power derives from a magical word also. Tricking Sabbac into saying it, he quickly puts an end to the battle. Superman, not having an easy time with Eclipso, eventually sees the thieves who are empowering him. He puts a stop to them and Eclipso. During his adventures with Superman, he didn’t know a few days before that Lex had helped Sivana track Billy to his place of rest. Dr. Sivana sent mercenaries to kill Billy, they fired their guns but Billy changed beforehand and easily defeated them. However the bullets got his best friend. He took him to a hospital, but they couldn't do anything for him. Filled with anger, Captain Marvel entered the police station where one of the mercenaries was, he gets the name of the person who hired them out of him. Confronting Sivana at his building, almost choking him, he resists the urge to kill him and flies off. In the news, it was twisted that Captain Marvel killed Billy’s best friend, after Clark sees this he finds Captain Marvel atop of where the last spoke, Mount Everest. Captain Marvel tells him everything and shows him that he is just a kid. Superman asks to see the person that did this to him. After a heated argument with Shazam, Superman leaves for Fawcett City. Billy alone in a building; a suited man enters, Billy wonders who it is and the suited man reveals that he is Clark Kent and Superman. Lightning Strikes Twice Rage fills the streets of Metropolis. Many people are committing suicide because of this hatred. One causes a train to derail and before it makes contact with the ground, Superman arrives in time to save the passages. A woman gains his attention; she works for S.T.A.R Labs, Dr. Jeanine Tracey, he escorts her to the ambulance. Later during the day, Dr. Tracey enters S.T.A.R Labs and acquires Lex Luthor’s Warsuit. Superman hears an explosion at S.T.A.R Labs and quickly gets there, however the woman in the armoured suit is Eclipso, who has taken over Dr. Tracey. After a battle, Superman saves the woman and Eclipso seems to have vanished. Clark Kent is at home with Lois Lane; Lois seems off, trying to purposely get Clark angry. Before Clark can realise that Eclipso has taken over Lois, she transfers into Clark, changing into his Superman suit to wreak havoc, only to be cut off by Captain Marvel. After they battle, Eclipso takes a hold of Billy Batson only to be attacked by the Wizard Shazam. He summons the Spectre to deal with Eclipso sending it within the black diamond away into the distance. It is later revealed that Jean Loring is no possessed by Eclipso. Day of Vengeance The Spectre has cast it upon himself to eradicate the forces of magic. The world of magic is in turmoil, an unlikely group of heroes form together to try and stop this crisis, the Y call themselves the Shadowpact. While this group forms, the Spectre acquires an unexpected ally, Eclipso. Now hosted within the body of Jean Loring, they form a deadly alliance against the magical world. Eclipso is still harbouring vengeful feelings towards the wizard Shazam. The wizard Shazam sends his champion, Captain Marvel to stall the Spectre while he powers up to face him. The unlikely group of magical heroes venture to where the Spectre is to beat him others travel elsewhere for more help. They arrive at Budapest where Spectre is in the middle of a battle with Captain Marvel. The Shadowpact use this opportunity to take out Eclipso while the Spectre has his hands full. Once Eclipso is dealt with, one of the members, Enchantress uses her powers to convey the world of magic into Captain Marvel to help him against his losing battle with Spectre. This gives him a colossal boost in power that for the length of the time Enchantress holds it. When she loses control of the magic the balance of the battle shifts again from the now low powered Captain Marvel to the Spectre for enough time for him to knock Captain Marvel out. Spectre, low on power he reacquires Eclipso and they escape. The rest of the Shadowpact return with help in the form of a teenage girl, Black Alice. They recuperate while the Spectre is gone. Captain Marvel returns to the Rock of Eternity where the wizard has gained his full power. The Shadowpact now wait for the Spectre to return, when he does they use Black Alice to obtain Spectre’s power. In doing so, she takes away his powers and his form making it impossible to hit him. They focus their attention on Eclipso, she teleports her away to orbit the sun, now powerless in the light. The Spectre arrives at the Rock of Eternity to face Shazam, Captain Marvel charges for him but the Spectre simple summons the lightning and changes him back to a teenage boy and sends him to sleep. Just before the Spectre enters Shazam’s domain, he uses his power against Mordru who was kept within the rock. Now in a weaken state he faces the Spectre and looses and during the battle, the Rock of Eternity is destroyed. The Shadowpact summon Nabu, who battles against the Spectre while the rest repair the Rock of Eternity. The Spectre finally beats Nabu, but at a cost. The powers above can not ignore him any longer, casting him back to heaven. Category:Characters